fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gungnir
Gungnir (グングニル Gunguniru, also officially translated as Gunguneel in Fire Emblem Treasure) is a holy Lance from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. This lance was once wielded by Dáinn the Crusader, bestowed upon him by an unidentified Divine Dragon during the Miracle of Darna. Gungnir is the property of Dáinn's descendants, who are the heirs of the Kingdom of Thracia. The holy spear of the Thracian dragon kings, Gungnir is similar to Gáe Bolg, but it grants a bonus to Speed in place of Skill. Gungnir may only be equipped by users possessing major Dáinn holy blood, the only units to do so being Travant and Arion. No playable characters fulfill this requirement and it is unobtainable in the game. Gungnir resurfaces in Fire Emblem Awakening, where its blood link has faded away, and it can be obtained and wielded by any playable unit with sufficient prowess with lances. In Fire Emblem Warriors, this was intended to be Cordelia's personal weapon. However, it was replaced with Cordelia's Lance. Background Gungnir first appears in Chapter 5 of Genealogy of the Holy War, where it is wielded by Travant when he leads a squadron of Dragon Knights to carry out the Yied Massacre, during which Quan, Ethlyn and Leonster's Lance Ritter are ambushed and slain. Travant later gives Gungnir to his son Arion in Chapter 9, who uses it against Seliph's army both in the same chapter and the Final Chapter to avenge his fallen father. Arion eventually turns against Julius in the Final Chapter when Altena speaks to him, after which he pledges to wield Gungnir for her sake. Millennia after Genealogy of the Holy War, Gungnir reappears in the Awakening chapter An Ill Presage in the hands of Equus, alongside Valflame, Balmung, Helswath and Yewfelle wielded by his fellow Deadlords Canis, Simia, Tigris and Draco after being summoned by Aversa. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War ''* 'Holy Blood Requirement: Dáinn ' ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' (Unused) ''Fire Emblem Awakening Item Locations Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Unobtainable | - |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Unobtainable | - |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Equus (Ch. 22) |- |Treasure |Xeno. 15 - Random from Chest. |} Etymology In Norse mythology, Gungnir was the lance wielded by Odin, and which was said to never miss and always kill its target. Trivia *Thanks to its passive +5 Strength bonus in ''Awakening, Gungnir is therefore tied with Hauteclere and Valflame for the weapon with the highest base Might. *The original design of Gungnir and Gaé Bolg is extremely similar to the Archanean Regalia, Gradivus. **It is worth noting that despite having their designs changed for Awakening, Gungnir and Gaé Bolg still bear a resemblance to eachother, while Gradivus differed from them, likely to avoid confusion. Gallery File:Gungnir.jpg|Official artwork of Gungnir from Fire Emblem Museum. File:Gungnir TCG.jpg|Gungnir, as it appears in the third series of the TCG. File:arion gungnir.jpg|Arion wielding Gungnir in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Gungnir (FE13).png|Travant wielding Gungnir in Awakening. Category:Legendary Weapons